dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Repo Man (New Earth)
The Kent Farm Incident On Christmas Day, Jesse, now an empowered agent of Gog and newly minted repo-man, traveled to the Kent Farm at the behest of his benefactor. Jesse claimed he had come to repossess Jonathan Kent's truck, but what he really sought was a fight with Superman. Confronted by Conner Kent, Jesse eagerly underwent a startling transformation into the "Repo Man". His thin frame bulged with rapidly expanding muscles as he suddenly swelled up to twice Conner's height. His eyes glowing gold and his body engorged with frightening power, Repo Man punched Conner clear through the Kent farmhouse. As Gog had predicted, Superman was quick to appear on the scene, dolling out several blows intended to take Repo Man down. Repo Man, however, was ecstatic, declaring that he had barely felt the force of Superman's strikes. Repo Man then underwent a second colossal growth spurt, surging even larger and more muscular than before. Now a hulking titan several times Superman's size, Repo Man unleashed his might, hitting the Man of Steel with such strength that the latter was blown across the state border and all the way to St. Louis, Missouri. Euphoric at having overpowered Superman, Repo Man proclaimed himself to be unstoppable. Conner, now dressed as Superboy, quickly stepped up to the challenge and tackled Repo Man into the barn, demolishing the building in the process. Repo Man emerged from the wreckage enraged, seizing Superboy and hurling the young hero into a tractor. Jonathan Kent fired his shotgun at Repo Man, commanding the giant to get off his land. Unfazed by the fusillade, Repo Man laid his own claim to the Kent homestead and picked up Jonathan in his oversized hands. Declaring that the property now belonged to him, Repo Man began to sadistically pull on Jonathan's arms, intent on ripping the older man apart. Summoned by a whistle from Superboy, Krypto attacked Repo Man, saving Jonathan and distracting the titan just long enough for Superman to make his return to the Kent farm. Barreling into the gigantic brute at tremendous speed, Superman drove Repo Man's body into the earth, plowing a massive furrow across the Kansas landscape. As the dust was settling, Superman poised his fist to strike again but was surprised when Repo Man began to decrease in size. Unaware that his power was fading and that he was rapidly shrinking in both height and muscle mass, an indignant Repo Man launched into a tirade against all those who had looked down upon him and tormented him throughout his life. Repo Man screamed that he was now better than everyone and would take for himself everything he had ever wanted. Reverting to his normal height and build, Repo Man declared that he would even take possession of the women he had seen on the Kent farm, including Superman's adoptive mother. Perturbed, Superman used the flick of a single finger to knock Repo Man unconscious and end the fight. Aftermath Following the destructive melee, Superman brought Repo Man to the Justice League Watchtower for observation. The youth was last seen there, restrained to a high-tech examination station as Aquaman conducted diagnostic tests. Once again conscious, Repo Man appeared to have undergone a partial transformation, his increased muscle mass spread disproportionately across his body. Delusional and manic, he believed he was being initiated as a new member of the Justice League, boasting that the group would finally have a "real man" in its ranks. Superman stated afterward that he would take Repo Man to S.T.A.R. Labs in Metropolis for further medical attention. | Powers = * : Through means of Gog's patronage, Repo Man was able to harness the energy of Gold Kryptonite to transform into a powerful, musclebound titan. ** : Repo Man could quickly grow to several times his original stature. At his maximum height, he stood roughly as a tall as the Kents' three story farmhouse. Repo Man could also dramatically increase his muscle mass, magnifying his physique to superhuman proportions. ** : Repo Man withstood several blows from Superman, including having his head smashed through the ground, and barely felt anything. He was unaffected by fire from Jonathan Kent's shotgun, and a bite by Krypto only managed to break his skin. ** : Repo Man could exert enough force with a single strike to hit Superman from the Kent Farm in Smallville, Kansas to the Gateway Arch in St. Louis, Missouri. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Repo Man was unable to maintain his transformation indefinitely and eventually reverted to his original size and strength. | Equipment = * Gold Kryptonite | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Exposure to Kryptonite